


Welcome back, Sis

by FutereWriter



Series: A family of blood, friendship and Love [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutereWriter/pseuds/FutereWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's (half) sister comes back from Vienna, Austria where she was raised by her father and his family after Kelly and Reed Burkhardt's death. she doesn't know she's a Grimm but does know that Captain Renard is a Royal, as she is too. the two of them experience Love at first sight and it goes fast, but what is the deal with Adalind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. years ago

“NO!” 

At the airport a 13-year-old girl was screaming and crying as an elder woman was trying to get her to go with the woman wearing a  suit. The older woman was Marie Kessler and the girl, her niece. She and her brother had been living with her for almost 3 years, their parents had died in what the police had thought a car crash. Marie knew better. She could only raise one, and seeing that Avalon, the girl, had a different father, she was going to live with his family in Vienna, Austria. It had taken months for Marie to find out who and where her father was. When she did and contacted him, she found out he was a royal and hadn’t seen her after she became 4, when he moved back to Vienna due to work and family.

“Avalon, you have no choice in this. You’re going to live with your father.”

“Why do I have to go and can Nick stay?! This isn’t fair! We already lost mom and dad! Why should we be separated too!?? I don’t care that I have another last name!”

“Yeah, me neither.” Nick stood next to the two, unsure if he should get between or not.

“You’re going with miss… Sorry, what was the name again?” 

“Andes. Natasha Andes. I have been assigned as her guardian by Mr. Dorn.” The woman smiled warmly.

“You’re going with miss Andes and live with your father, Avalon. You don’t get a choice in this.”

The girl pouted. She didn’t want to go to Vienna, at least not without Nick, but you couldn’t go against aunt Marie when she had her mind set. 

“Fine… I’ll call you when I’m there, okay? Wherever Vienna is...”

“Okay,” Nick wrapped his arms around his little sister, not knowing when or IF he would see her again. He kissed her on the forehead. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Don’t give them too much trouble, okay, Avie?”

“I’ll do my best, Nicky.” she smiled softly at him.

Natasha tapped Avalon on the shoulder. “We must go now, Miss Dorn. Your flight leaves in 20 minutes.”

Avalon sighed, stepping back from Nick and took her bag. “Okay then… I guess I’m ready…”

Following Miss Andes, she looked back one more time. She was going to miss Nick a lot.


	2. The new detective

It was the day after Nick’d solved his second Grimm case with the Jägerbars when Captain Renard called him and Hank to his office.

“Is there a problem, Sir?”

“No, there isn’t.” He leaned back into his chair, looking at the two detectives. “There’s a new detective starting today, a woman from Vienna.”

“Austria?” Nick sat up straighter, a tad surprised.

“Yes,” Sean raised an eyebrow as Hank grunted.

“That’s quite an end.”

“She asked to be placed here. Apparently she has family around.”

Hank nodded once. “Okay… But what does that have to do with us?”

“I wanted to ask if I could pass by later today when showing her around the precinct. To set an example of how we work.”

“Fine by me.”

Renard turned to Nick, who was deep in thoughts. “Nick?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He was still a bit distracted.

“Alright, we’ll come by later today then.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Captain Renard just sat down with his cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door and Sergeant Wu entered.

“Captain? The new detective has arrived.”

“Let her in.”

“Okay,” Wu closed the door behind him.

Sean stood up and straightened his jacket. For the last hour, or maybe even longer, he had been thinking about her last name, it was very familiar but he couldn’t place why.

 

A soft knocking from the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he opened the door to his office. In front of him stood a young woman, mid 20s probably, with jet black hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He nearly choked on the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. She was enchanting, dressed in simple jeans, a reddish blouse and a leather jacket. His heart pounded in his chest.

“Hello, come on in.” He moved to the side to let her in. “Sean Renard, I mean, Captain Sean Renard.”

“Avalon Dorn,” She shook his outstretched hand. “Renard, huh? Are you perhaps related to Eric Renard? I met him once, he’s like a far cousin of mine.”

The captain looked at her with surprise. “Why yes, he is my brother. Well, half-brother.”

“Wow, my condolences, he’s such a stiff. “Her smile dropped the moment the words had left her mouth. “I’m, I’m sorry, I… My apologies, Captain, that was highly inappropriate.”

She looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact, which caused her not to see the corners of his mouth move upwards.

“That’s alright, Eric and I don’t exactly get along.” Sean stood up. “Would you like me to show you around?”

She smiled softly at him, shyly making eye contact again. “It it doesn’t take up too much of your time, Sir.”

He opened the door for her again, which made her think of when she saw him for the very first time, only a few minutes before. She’d thought he was the most gorgeous man she has ever seen, nevermind met and it seemed that he was equally kind, a true gentleman.

“Let’s begin downstairs, shall we?” He offered his arm, which he’d never do, but Avalon, well, you could say that he was deeply drawn to her. She took his arm shyly, but with happy little butterflies in her stomach.

 

He’d shown her all around the Forensics department, the ground- and first floor before they paused for some coffee. Ava had been thinking about Renard and how he must be a Royal too. Maybe he’d be able to help her with recent developments.

“Captain, may I ask you something?”

“Of course,” They stood by the window, taking sips from their coffee.

“As a Renard, you are a Royal, correct?” She whispered softly.

“Yes?” He leaned slightly closer, telling himself it was to hear her better.

“Do we… See things? Like someone’s face changing?” She asked, looking  at her coffee.

This took Sean by surprise and for the first time in years he nonconsensually woged.

“Oh my god,” Avalon dropped her cup, making everyone look at them.

“It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” He took her wrist, dabbing a tissue at a small cut on her palm. “Well, you sure surprised me. Does it hurt?”

“N-no…” She studied his face, intrigued instead of scared. “Can you do that again?”

“How about we do that later, we still have the rest of the precinct to see.” He smiled at her. “Maybe over dinner?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Sean?” She giggled.

“Only if you agree to go with me.” He motioned to the elevator.

As the doors opened and they got in, she faked being deep in thought about it.

“Hmm… I don’t know, isn’t it against work regulations to date your captain?”

“Not that I know of,” He smirked at her teasing and stepped closer to her. “I do know that we have about 30 seconds left until those doors open again.”

“That’s more than enough,” She whispered, leaning closer to him.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the doors opened to Sergeant Wu and they jumped away from each other.

“Excuse me, just going down.”

They got out, Avalon taking his arm again and resumed the tour.

“That was a yes, by the way.”

“What?” Sean looked at her.

“Yes, I’d like to have dinner sometime.” She smiled at him. “Is this where I’ll be working?”

“Yes, we still need to set up your desk, but that should be ready tomorrow. Let me introduce you to two of our best, Detectives Griffin and B-”

“Nicky?” She stared at the one glued to the computer screen, who turned at old nickname.

“Oh, it is you!”

“I don’t believe it,” He pulled her into a rib-crushing hug. “When did you get back?”

“Yesterday,” She took in his smell: aftershave, old books and leather. “Of course we are both cops, I should have known.”

“Uh, does somebody care to explain?” Hank interrupted the happy reunion.

“Hank, this is my sister, Avalon Dorn.” Nick introduced her to his partner.

“Detective Avalon Dorn,” Renard gave a small smile to her.

“Dorn? Not Burkhardt?” Hank sat down in his chair.

“Different father, that’s why I went to Vienna when our parents passed.” Ava leaned back against the desk, as Nick did the exact same thing at the exact same time.

“I definitely see the resemblance.” He smiled, holding out his hand. “Hank Griffin, his partner.”

“Nice to meet you.” She turned back to her brother. “We really need to catch up.”

“How about dinner at my place? Tonight at eight?” He wrote down his address. “Juliette’s going to love you.”

“Yeah, sure, I’d like that.” She tucked the piece of paper in her inner pocket.

“Let’s go back to my office so you can get your badge and gun.”  Sean motioned to the ‘cabin’ nearly in the middle of a wall, where they’d met only shortly over an hour ago.

“Yes, of course.”

                    ____________________________________________

Back in Sean’s office Avalon felt the butterflies grow bigger and she leaned against his desk while he got her badge and gun. 

“So… Nick Burkhardt is your brother.”

“Half-brother, but that has no importance right now.” She fiddled with his tie before she looked up. “Has it?”

“No,” He smiled. “Are you free tomorrow evening? If you aren’t busy with the case that is.”

“What case?”

“I’m putting you with Hank and Nick, they’re working on a murder case.”

“Thank you, Captain, and yes, tomorrow would be great.”

Once again, they leaned towards each other and finally their lips touched. They both pressed closer, hungry for more. After a few moments they parted. 

“That was…”

“Perfect.” Avalon finished. “Give me your phone.”

“Give me yours.” He smirked as they exchanged phones and put their numbers in.

Avalon took a picture and added it to her number, before giving it back. 

“Smile, your Majesty.” She shot another picture of Sean with her own phone to add it to his number.

“How about you go home, tomorrow’s your first day.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” She smiled at him. “Oh, before I forget, is it alright if I use my motorcycle for transport? I do have a car if that’s preferred?”

“No, that’s alright.” He gave her the gun and badge. “I’ll inform Nick and Hank that you’ll be joining them.”

“I’ll let you know whether I can make it or not.” She kissed him once again before she took her stuff. “Have a good evening, Captain.”

“You too,” Sean sat down in his chair. “One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“You should talk to Nick about what you’re seeing, but please, if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to keep my identity  a secret.”

“Yes, of course.” She smiled. “See you tomorrow, Sean.”

“I better,” He gave a small wave as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to completely rewrite the story, so it'd fit more to how I see it after 2 years of it being on hold.


	3. Reunions over dinner

Avalon got to Nick’s eyes about half an hour too early, she’d thought it would be a longer ride from her hotel. She parked her bike and took a deep breath before going over a few rules. 

“Okay, rule one: no teasing or embarrassing stories if Nick doesn’t like it, rule two: ignore things like the changing faces, rule three: no. childish. Behaviour.”

The last rule was something she’d been told everyday ever since she arrived in Vienna, not that she could ever please her father’s family. Her father loved how she was,even with her childish sides, which she actually got from him. 

 

She knocked on the door, not seeing any bell. A red-haired woman opened the door and looked her up and down.

“Ehm… Is this Nick Burkhardt’s place?

“ _ You _ ’re Nick’s sister?”

“Yes, my name’s Avalon, Avalon Dorn. You must be Juliette.” She held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“I am, nice to meet you too.”

“Sorry that I’m so early, I thought the drive would be longer.” She gave her jacket to Juliette. “Is there anything I can help with? I may be a little bit spoiled but I do know more than enough to survive.” She quickly held her hand over her mouth and took a few moments before speaking again. “I’m sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“That’s okay, sit down. Nick will be home soon, he went to so some last minute shopping.”

“I hope my brother only told good things about me?”

“Actually, he only told me about you today.” She stirred around in a pan. “He said you lived in Vienna for the past years?”

“Yes, after our parents passed, Aunt Marie found and contacted my father and then I had to go live with him. He’s very kind and amazing, but his family isn’t that fond of me. I was born outside the family so they see me as a bastard.”

“Your father? I thought Kelly and Reed were your parents?”

“Kelly is my mother, yes, but I have a different father than Nick.”

“Oh, does Nick know?”

“Yes, he does.” She heard a car stop in front of the house. “Have you met aunt Marie?”

“Yeah, she was here a few days ago. So sad that she’s in the hospital.”

“What?” Avalon froze. “She’s in the hospital? Why? What happened?”

“Nick didn’t tell you? She was attacked.”

“Do you know why?”

“No… Were you aware she has cancer?” Juliette put a comforting hand on her arm. 

“No, we, I… I haven’t spoken to her for years, I never got around to looking up her number, I... Oh my god, I need to go to the hospital!”

“Avalon, wait,” Juliette made her sit in a chair. “How about you and Nick go tomorrow? It’s too late now, she’ll be sleeping.”

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right, it’s late….”

“I’ve got dessert!” Nick entered the dining room. “Is everything alright?”

“Juliette told me about Aunt Marie.” She watched as he put a bag in the freezer. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He gave her a tight hug. “I guess it must have slipped my mind.”

“Could you take me tomorrow? I’d like to see her.”

“Yes of course.” He smiled sadly, before pushing all sad thoughts away. “I hope you still like parmesan chicken, Juliette makes the best food in the world.”

“I love parmesan chicken! You remembered that?” 

“Of course I do! You’re my little sister.” 

 

Juliette watched and listened as the siblings caught up, occasionally asking or answering questions. One wouldn’t even suspect they’d been separated in their early teens, they were bickering and teasing, telling stories from their childhood. 

 

“Nick, did the Captain tell you I’ll be working with you and Hank yet?”

“Oh?” Nick looked up from his plate. “No, he didn’t. That’s great!”

“What do you think of him?” Avalon wondered how her brother saw their boss.

“Who?” 

“Captain Renard. What do you think of him?”

“Well, i don’t really know him that well but he’s good guy. A bit… Old fashioned maybe.”

“So Juliette, what is it that you do?”

“I’m a veterinarian.”

“Oh, that’s so nice! I’ll definitely be coming to you.”

“You have a pet?”

“No,” She sipped her wine. “But I want to get an animal or two when I find a place to live.”

“Well, what are you interested in? Maybe I can help you look.”

“That’s so kind of you, Juliette.” She smiled, she just met her, but she loved her. “I don’t really know. My dad kinda wants me to get a penthouse, but most of them don’t allow pets.”

“I think I may actually know a place, I’ll check it out tomorrow.” 

“Oh thank you so much!” 

 

Avalon hugged her shortly before she looked at the clock. “Oh wow, look at the time. I should go back to my hotel room, big day tomorrow.”

“Yes, of course,” Nick stood up to show her out. “I’ll get your jacket.”

“Thank you,” She turned to Juliette. “The food was truly delicious. Thank you for having me.”

“Thank  _ you _ for telling me some interesting stories about little Nick.”

“My pleasure,” They hugged one last time before saying goodbye to Nick. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He smiled. 

“Yes sir.” She patted her pockets, searching for her key. “Ah, found it.”

“Nice ride,” He eyed her motorcycle wearily. “You sure you know how to work it?”

“Hey, I’m not as clumsy as I used to be, okay.” She kissed his cheek and got on. “Bye bye, Nicky.”


	4. And the day isn't even halfway over

“Good morning, Detective Newbie.” Sergeant Wu joined Avalon in the elevator, grinning.

“Good morning, Sergeant Wu.” She smiled, excited for her first day. “It looks like it will be a nice day.”

“Let’s hope the crimes think the same way. We already have our hands full.” He motioned to the swarm of people when the doors opened. 

“Who are all these people?”

“Witnesses for the Serena Dunbrook case. The one Nick and Hank are working.”

“And I’ll be joining.” She sighed. “Are there any files I could read to catch up?”

“Yes, but I think they are with Captain Renard.” He motioned to his office.

“Alright, thank you.” 

 

She paused before knocking on his door, the sound of Nick and Hank discussing stuff when they arrived onto the precinct distracting her. “Captain?”

“Avalon, come on in.” He gathered a few papers into a map. “You must be here for the files.”

“Yes, indeed.” She sat down in one of the chairs. “But it’s also nice to see you.”

“I’ve just finished with them, so here you go.” He handed her the files. “Shall I pick you up tonight at eight?”

“That sounds perfect, I’ll text you my hotel and room number.”

“I’ll be sure to check my phone then.” He smirks. “If you need help with the interrogations, just come and ask, I’ll be glad to help.”

“Thank you,” She looked past the blinds before leaning over the desk and gave him a quick kiss, “Sean.” 

 

“Good morning, Detective Dorn.” 

“Good morning, Detective Griffin.” She grinned at on of her new partners. “So, what do we have?”

“Serena Dunbrook,” Hank motioned towards his computer screen, on which a picture of a young woman was shown. “Died during a flashmob by a high dose of Apitoxin.”

“Bee venom?” She looked at him in surprise. “A little bee-sting did this?”

“We think someone injected it,” Nick sat down in his chair.  “Have you done interrogations before?”

“A few, yes, but I can’t exactly say that I’m experienced.” She looked at the floor, scratching behind her ear. 

“You can just watch if you want.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards one of the interrogation rooms. “You coming, or what?”

Hank chuckled and followed the siblings. 

After the first few people were interrogated, Avalon had just started to add little checks whenever the person they were interrogating said the same things as the ones before him.

They got a tweet, don’t know from who, telling them on which bus to be and to dance to YMCA. They don’t know the other mob dancers or who Serena Dunbrook is. 

 

“How was I supposed to know someone was getting killed?” The man’s phone rang. “Can I go now?”

“Actually, no, Dough. I’d like to go over it again, if you don’t mind.”

The man seemed nervous, continuously looking at his phone.

“From the beginning?”

“Well yeah, unless you know what happens in the end.”

Doug sighed. “Like I said before, I got the same invitation as everybody else did. I figured I’d go have some fun with some strangers.”

“It just sounds like there’s an echo in here because I keep hearing the same thing over and over again.” Nick looked at his partners. 

“Maybe you can show us the tweet? A savvy tech guy like you probably still has it on his phone.” She looked at him intently. “And it’s not like you can’t go back in your twitter feed.”

“Um… I got some personal stuff on there.” Once again, he looked at his phone.

“I’m sure we can take it, but fine, let’s talk about the victim.” Ava looked at Hank, as she didn’t know that much yet.

“So, Serena Dunbrook got on the streetcar around the same time as you, right? She’s a pretty girl, she stood right behind you. You know, did you smell her perfume? Did it turn you on to be rubbed up against her?”

“No.”

“Come on, Doug, we have you on video.” Nick leaned forward a bit.

“I was on the other side.”

“Really?” Avalon smirked. “Because in your previous statement, you said you didn’t see her at all. So which one is it?”

“Alright, let me see the phone, Doug, unless you’re hiding something.”

Nick reached for the phone as the interrogated did the same, when their hands collided the man’s face changed. Only for a few seconds, but she’d seen it. Nick did too, but she didn’t notice, too shocked about what just happened. He did notice her reaction.

 

“I’m going out for some air, it’s a little cramped in here.” 

She rushed out of the room, heading straight for Sean’s office. When she entered, she pulled the blinds closed and turned to him.

“Avalon?” When she’d barged in, he’d been working on some paperwork but quickly placed it aside as she looked  distressed. “What’s wrong?”

“It happened again.” Tears started flowing from her eyes. “I saw his face change, I- I don’t know what to do anymore...”

“Hey, it’s okay,” He pulled her into his arms. “Everything is okay.”

“No, it’s not.” She leaned into his touch, unable to stop the tears. “Why do I see these things, Sean, why?”

“It’s not exactly my place to tell…” He wiped at the tears with his thumbs. “You should talk to Nick about it, but I can explain a little bit?”

She nodded, allowing him to guide her into a chair, before he locked the door.

“I don’t know what you saw that man change into, but yesterday you did not react this way when you saw me woge.”

“‘Woge’?” She’d stopped crying a few minutes ago. 

“That’s how the change is called.” He held her hand. “Alright, so you know that I’m a Royal, as are you. My father is the King, but my mother is a Hexenbiest.”

“S- So one could say you’re half Royal and half Hexenbiest?” She was the complete opposite of how she’d entered his office. Now fully enthralled in what he was saying, she leaned closer to him. 

“Zauberbiest,” He smiled. “Seeing as I’m a man.”

“Yeah, you sure are.” She was finally smiling again and scooted closer. “Okay, so why did I see you change, i mean, ‘woge’..? Why did I just see that guy woge during the interrogation?”

“You are a Grimm, someone who can see what other people don’t.”

“Okay…” She nodded, following along in his explanation. “So what is it that I see? I mean, what do I call you?”

“Wesen, the all-around name is Wesen.”

“Alright.” She leaned back a bit. “Thank you, Sean, I needed that.”

“Of course,” He caressed her cheek.  “Now, how about you go talk to Nick about this. Or your Aunt? I’m sure she’ll be able to explain these things better.”

“Yeah, I- I will.” She glanced at his lips. “Sean…”

“I know,” He leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. “Now, go see your aunt and take that brother of yours with you.”

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
